skylanders_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Skylanders: Flip Force
"More Choices Than Ever Before!" -Tagline 'Skylanders: Flip Force '''is the 10th installment in the Skylanders series. This game introduces the FLIP Force, which is an all-female group similar to the SWAP Force. Gameplay After seven games without this ability, this game provides Double Jump. FLIP Force Besides being swappable, FLIP Force Skylanders are also able to switch weapons, giving them three swappable parts. There are 20 FLIP Force Skylanders, two of each element. The FLIP Force Skylanders are able to enter Swap Zones as well as Weapon Zones. Note: The FLIP Force Skylanders are only swappable with other FLIP Force Skylanders. They are not swappable with SWAP Force Skylanders. All New Skylanders Besides the 20 FLIP Force Skylanders, there are 4 new SWAP Force Skylanders, 20 all new Core Skylanders, 9 LightCores, 9 DarkCores, 20 reposes and 8 Eon's Elite versions of previously introduced SWAP Force Skylanders. Swap Zones Swap Zones return in this game. There will be two new Swap Zone types, which are Kick and Ride. Weapon Zones Weapon Zones are exclusive to the FLIP Force Skylanders. They can only be entered by having a weapon of a specific type. There are 10 different weapon types, meaning that there are two weapons of each type. * Sword * Spear * Gun * Axe * Whip * Shield * Bomb * Bow * Boxing Glove * Boomerang Traps and Villains Every trapped villain of the ten main elements is playable from the start of the game. When the game is finished, it is possible to play as Kaos element villains. It is possible to swap Kaos or Glumshanks with a SWAP Force Skylander by entering a trap containing either of them while playing as a SWAP Force Skylander. List of Skylanders Magic * ''Special Performance (FLIP Force) * Ballerina Spinner (FLIP Force) * Future Portal (Core) * Illusion (Core) * Cobra Cadabra (LightCore) * Spyro'' (DarkCore)'' * Deja Vu (Series 3) * Double Trouble (Series 4) * Elite Hoot Loop (Eon's Elite) Undead * Rot Slinger (FLIP Force) * Scavenger Hunt (FLIP Force) * Crack-O-Lantern (Core) * Skullchain (Core) * Fright Rider (LightCore) * Hex (DarkCore) * Bat Spin (Series 2) * Chop Chop (Series 5) * Elite Rattle Shake (Eon's Elite) Air * Wind Blow'' (FLIP Force)'' ** Weapon: Tornado Bomb * Collision Tracker (FLIP Force) * Cyclone (Core) * Lightning Strike (Core) * Lightning Rod (LightCore) * Pop Thorn (DarkCore) * Blades (Series 4) * Lightning Rod (Series 4) * Elite Free Ranger (Eon's Elite) Water * Birdie Bath (FLIP Force) * Wave Length (FLIP Force) * Garnet Jet (Core) * Polar (Core) * Echo (LightCore) * Gill Grunt (DarkCore) * Wham-Shell (Series 3) * Zap (Series 4) * Elite Wash Buckler (Eon's Elite) Tech * Legend Defend (FLIP Force) * Mech Fist (FLIP Force) * Biohazard (Core) * Spring Loaded (Core) * Wind-Up (LightCore) * Trigger Happy (DarkCore) * Tread Head (Series 3) * Wind-Up (Series 2) * Elite Magna Charge (Eon's Elite) Earth * Heroic Koala (FLIP Force) * Kanga Roo (FLIP Force) * Mineral (Core) * Quake Shake (Core) * Rocky Roll (LightCore) * Dino-Rang (DarkCore) * Dino-Rang (Series 6) * Scorp (Series 3) * Elite Rubble Rouser (Eon's Elite) Life * Ivy Climber'' (FLIP Force, type: Climb)'' ** Weapon: Leaf Whip * Tribal Hunter (FLIP Force) * Fruit Vine (Core) * Vine Whip (Core) * Stump Smash (LightCore) * Zook (DarkCore) * Shroomboom (Series 4) * Zoo Lou (Series 4) * Elite Stink Bomb (Eon's Elite) Fire * Arrow Shot (FLIP Force) * Flame Bash (FLIP Force) * Beam Steam (Core) * Heat Stroke (Core) * Flameslinger (LightCore) * Hot Dog (DarkCore) * Flameslinger (Series 5) * Smolderdash (Series 5) * Elite Blast Zone (Eon's Elite) Light * Sun Slash (FLIP Force) * Rainbow Shoot (FLIP Force) * Rainbow Wagon (SWAP Force, type: Ride) * Sweet Scissors (SWAP Force, type: Kick) * Day Light (Core) * Light Speed (Core) * Spotlight (LightCore) * Spotlight (Series 5) Dark * Moon Jump'' (FLIP Force, type: Bounce)'' * Chop Up (FLIP Force) * Snappy Dresser (SWAP Force) * Shadow Dancer (SWAP Force) * Bow and Shadow (Core) * Growler (Core) * Blackout (DarkCore) * Blackout (Series 5) Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Fanon Games Category:Action Games Category:Adventure Games Category:Action-Adventure Games Category:Platforming Games Category:PetStarPlanet Category:4-Player Category:Multiplayer Category:Skylanders Series Category:Wii U Category:Xbox One Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Skylanders: Flip Force